Of Innocence, Magic, and More!
by LadyMimi101
Summary: Ablus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, requests the help of 5 exorcists from the Black Order. Allen Walker, Lavi, Kanda Yu, and two new 'exorcists' are put on this abnormal job. Meanwhile, the Earl has temporarily joined forces with Lord Voldemort for an unknown reason. Things will happen that nobody could have expected. Love will appear as well as betrayal! Read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Mimi:** Right. Um... Hi. This is a new story for Diavo. Pretty sure this wasn't what he was expecting, but if he wants something specific, he should give me some more sugggestions. And NOT try to kill this Allen. If any other reader has some suggestions, go ahead and review them to me (is that how you say it?) or PM me. And now, on to the story! Please enjoy, I tried really hard to write this.

**Disclaimer: I'm not as rich as J.K. Rowling and I'm not as sick as Hoshino-san. So no, I DON'T own Harry Potter or D. Gray-Man. NO matter how much I wish it on everything I can.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - How It Started

"Will Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee please report to Komui?" A tired voice rang throughout the hallway.

A boy with white hair and silver eyes looked up from his place by many stacks of empty plates. The young man with braided blonde hair next to him asked, "Are you finished, Walker?"

The boy looked at him and scolded him, "Link, would you please call me Allen?! Walker is too formal!"

The man – Link - glanced at him and shook his head silently. He then proceeded to write something down on a clipboard. The silver-haired boy – Allen - tried look at what he was writing but Link stood up and walked away. He stopped once to say, "Well, come on, Walker. The Supervisor did call you to his office." Allen's eyes widened and he immediately got up. He got his plates and carefully placed them on the counter.

"Jerry, thank you for the meal!" He called out to the dark skinned man that wore a sleeveless chef's overall. His hair was pink and set into very finely kept braids. He was wearing sunglasses despite the fact he was working indoors. The man – Jerry – nodded and waved him goodbye.

Allen walked towards a patiently waiting Link and walked past towards Komui's room. Link was surprised at how Allen brushed him off so easily but proceeded to write down this abnormal behavior.

Once he was done, the blonde hurriedly went after Allen and found him outside Komui's door talking with his friends. Lenalee Lee (Komui's sister), a girl with violet eyes and teal- colored hair. Bookman Jr. (Temporarily known as Lavi), a boy with red hair, an eye patch, and an emerald twinkling eye. And Kanda Yu, a boy with long, dark blue hair and cold eyes of the same color.

"Che. Why are you here? A Moyashi can't fight." Kanda sneered at Allen. "My name is Allen, BaKanda! Can't you remember that much? Or is it too complicated for your small brain to understand?!" Allen scoffed at Kanda. "Heh, Moyashi and Yuu just can't stop fighting, can they? They're like two kids that are always fighting over something or the other." Lavi smirked at them from his spot behind Lenalee. Both of the angered boys faced the red-head.

"USAGI!"They yelled, about to attack him when Lenalee reminded them that she was here. They stopped their attacks and sulked. Lenalee proceeded to grab Allen's, Kanda's and Lavi's ears and dragged them inside. Link followed warily and, once inside, closed the door.

Once inside, everyone debated on who would wake up their supervisor.

"I choose the Moyashi."

"Oh yeah, well I choose BaKanda!"

"Anyone as not as it's me!" Lavi cried.

"I have to write reports. I cannot be bothered by such a petty thing." Link said, pretending to look busy writing those 'reports.'

"Well, someone has to wake up big brother!"

In the end, Exorcist Allen Walker was chosen. Everyone besides Kanda gave him an apologetic look, silently wishing him good luck. Allen went to go wake up a sleeping Komui. He smirked smugly at Kanda before saying, "Komui, Kanda eloped with Lenalee and left to-"

"WHERE IS THAT VILE OCTOPUS?! KOMRIN! WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE LE-"was all Komui could say before Lenalee hit his head. Behind her, Kanda scowled at Allen, his cold eyes prophesying a slow and painful death.

"You called us here, brother?" She asked sweetly with an aura of rage around her. Komui didn't notice – due to his obliviousness – and hugged her.

"My sweet little Lenalee, don't ever leave your older brother!"

"Big brother… Get back to work!" She yelled, activating her Innocence and kicking him towards a huge stack of papers.

"Well that wasn't nice. I thought you would at least show some kindness to a brother that actually cares for you. I would." A soft melodic voice was heard from a behind another stack of papers. Everyone turned to see a girl with long black hair and blue eyes and a girl with short black hair and reddish-brown eyes come through the door. They would look like they were twins if it wasn't for their different hairstyles and their eye color.

"Strike!" Lavi yelled, hearts forming in his eye. Everybody except him winced, and when the newcomers realized what happened, they stared emotionlessly at him long enough for him to realize they weren't interested. He chuckled nervously before hiding behind Kanda.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked coldly, not bothering with Lavi just yet.

"Everyone." Komui's voice made everyone but the newcomers jump. They turned to where it was and saw him sitting at his desk. His face was somber and everyone went into business-mode. When Komui acted this way, it wasn't good.

"This is Alice and Lacie Nightray. They're twins. They are exorcists from the Asian Branch and they have come to help you on your newest mission." Everyone turned to said girls. They both stared back at them guardedly. When no one moved, the girl with short hair nudged the girl with long hair forward. The blue-eyed twin glowered at her sister before speaking.

"I am Alice and I'm 16 years old. I would say it's a pleasure, but it's not." At this, her sister elbowed her. She winced but didn't say anything. She continued, saying, "I am British. I was sent to the Asian Headquarters for a reason that's not important to you idiots and... What else?"

"What about your Innocence?" Lavi asked cautiously. At this, Alice's eyes flashed with pure anger before spitting out, "None of your damn business, you bloody-"

"Alice." The quiet, cold voice of Lacie made Alice stiffen. She scoffed – trying to cover up her injured feelings – but shut up.

Everyone was surprised. Lacie seemed to be the calm and nice one that always encouraged everyone and was selfless. Alice seemed to be the girl that to be cold and rude at the start, hotheaded with a short temper, loud spoken and says what she thinks without any regard to the consequences. But in the end, she turned out to have a soft side, hidden to everyone but her special people.

However, their 'roles' seemed to have switch for those few seconds.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Lacie and 16 years old, like my twin. Only I'm older. Alice said everything was true, except more rudely." She continued – snapping them out of their trance - giving her sister a pointed look. Alice hmphed and turned her nose into the air, making Lacie give her a disapproving look. Everyone sighed inwardly as they thought, w_ell, at least they're back to normal_.

"Right so what's the mission? Bak wouldn't give us the details since it's – and I quote – 'super top secret that no one - and I mean no one - must know!'" Alice quoted, exasperated. Lacie was rolled her eyes but still looked at Komui wonderingly.

Everyone stared at the twins and realized how similar but different they were.

Take Lacie, for example. Small and lithe, she kept her bangs and hair short, slightly tanner and rosy cheeked. She, unlike Alice, has a unique reddish-brown eye color. She was wearing red lipstick.

On the contrary, Alice was also small and lithe, rosy cheeked, but a little fairer than her sister, as well as having other slightly small differences in their appearances. Her most distinguishing features are her glowing blue eyes, unlike her sister's. She also sported lipstick but it was cherry pink.

Their uniforms were different, though.

Alice had a pair of black mini shorts with mesh tights and a sleeveless top with a red collar surrounding her neck and shoulders that has tails on either side of her legs, trimmed in red. On her chest, she had some sort of gold locket dangling in plain view. Next to it, on her jacket, was the red rose that signified she belonged to the Black Order. As her jacket was left open, everyone could see a baggy red tank top.

Lacie had a pair of black skin-tight pair of pants outlined red with a form-fitting jacket. On her jacket, above where her heart rested, she wore the red rose of the Black Order. Inside her jacket – which was open slightly – one could see a small blue tank top. Next to it, the same gold locket that her sister wore was dangling on the front of her shirt.

Everyone wondered what the lockets had inside them, staring at their... figure… very openly without noticing. The twins noticed this and their eyes narrowed simultaneously.

"Well? Answer the question, idiots!" Alice scoffed, snapping them out of their thoughts. They both noticed the tinges of pink on their cheeks and realized what they had been doing. Everyone but Lavi quickly looked all over the room, anywhere but them. Most of them were blushing profoundly. Lavi – however – decided to have some fun. He smirked and told them, "You girls are very… developed. Would one of you be interested in having dinner together some-"

The poor rabbit never saw it coming. His head was punched down before being kicked up. When he was about to fall backwards, two hands grabbed his shirt and pulled. His face was inches from the stoic faces of the twins.

"If you finish that sentence, we will curse you for life, you fool!" They hissed at the same time before knocking their heads together. They dropped said fool onto the ground like a sack of potatoes and crossed their arms, looking calm but annoyed. The red-haired Bookman Jr. was passed out on the floor with a trickle of blood falling down his forehead.

Lenalee gasped and was at his side in a heartbeat. She fretted over his unconscious form before realizing he was bleeding from his nose and forehead. She took out a handkerchief and wiped all the blood, once in a while glaring at the twins. The twins were unfazed and just stared back. When Lenalee was done, she stood up and went to the black-haired girls.

"How _dare _you?! He was joking around – well maybe half serious – but you shouldn't have hurt him so much!" She shrieked at them. The girls were silent but stared at their female companion with dull eyes. Lenalee was freaked but didn't back down. Then they hissed quietly, "None of your business. Almost all men are scum. Only a select few are decent enough to live by their title."

Everyone was taken back. _What had happened to them to make them hate men so much? _Allen thought cautiously.

"Of course, we give every man a chance. We accept them until they give us a reason to hate them." Lacie continued quickly after seeing everyone's faces. Everyone nodded back cautiously and turned to Komui.

Komui cleared his throat and explained. "Now, this isn't an average mission, so I expect you to be on your best behavior. _All_ of you." He stressed, looking at Kanda, Lavi, and Alice. Lavi nodded while the other two scoffed and turned away.

"Don't worry, Nii-san. We'll keep them in line." Lenalee assured, gesturing towards Allen, Lacie, and herself. Alice rolled her eyes and mumbled something about Lenalee not being capable of doing that simple little thing, angering Lenalee. Her arm stretched towards her, but Allen stopped her. Her stared at her pointedly, making her sigh and nod. Komui sweat dropped but continued.

"Anyways… this mission was requested - something that doesn't happen often - by an old man of the name Albus Dumbledore. He sent us a letter and said there have been many strange 'monsters' – probably Akuma – lurking at the forest near the school. There have also been sightings of the Millennium Earl, from what our Finders have reported."

_Bang!_

The door burst open and Reever and Bridgette - Komui's assistants – came bursting through.

"Sir! A man has appeared, requesting to speak with you about this mission." Bridgette informed them. Everyone looked at Reever, who nodded and confirmed it.

Komui sighed and put his head in his hands. After a few seconds, he looked up and waved his hand. "Very well, let him in." He said, warily. Reever disappeared for a few seconds before coming back with an old man with long white hair and a matching white beard dressed in what appeared to be blue robes. The old man was looking around very curiously but looked up when he entered the room. He smiled and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I assume you got my letter…?" He looked at Komui, who nodded solemnly. He continued, "Well, about that... it seems that this… Millennium Earl you were talking about…. Has recently joined with my enemy."

Everyone looked surprised. Why would the man have an enemy? He was just the owner of a school, wasn't he? And more importantly, why would the Earl join up with this man's enemy? He was already powerful enough as it is.

"Why would he do that? He has no motives to do that." Komui asked politely, interlacing his fingers and resting his head in his hands.

"I can only answer that if you agree to the mission." Albus responded gravely. Komui nodded and thought about it. _Would it be worth the risk? After all, there are so few exorcists these days, and these six would be going for a year or maybe more! At least, that's what this man's letter had said._

Komui looked up - his face indecisive – and opened his mouth. Then he closed it. Then he opened it. Then he closed it. This went on for a while before Alice decided to take matters into her own hands.

"How many Exorcists would you require?" She drawled out dully. The man seemed to think about it then answered, "About five, if not more." Alice's eyes narrowed. "That would be us without one person." She looked around.

"Well, I say… Lenalee stay out of this one. Maybe she could join us later, but right now we need about the amount he said to not look suspicious." She continued.

Lenalee scowled and burst out with, "Well, why doesn't Alice? Everyone but her seems to fit in." Alice's bangs covered her eyes as she looked down in anger, her hands curled into fists. "If Nee-san won't go, I won't go either. And that wouldn't be very polite to the client, now would it? We need five people not four." Lacie said softly, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder.

Lenalee look unconvinced and stuttered out, "Well then, another exorcist can take your place and –"

"No. I suggest these three men and the twins come." Albus said firmly. Lenalee nodded glumly and stepped back. Lacie looked up from consoling her sister to say, "You could stay and help your older brother. He would want that." Lenalee looked at her brother's hopeful face and nodded again, albeit reluctantly. "Take missions for now, Lenalee. You can join us later." Allen guaranteed, trying to console her. It seemed to work as she nodded firmly. "I'll take the mission later with others then, if that's alright. I would like to hear the details now, though." Dumbledore nodded and asked one final time, "Are you sure you are willing to do this?"

Once everyone nodded, he closed the door behind him and began.

* * *

**Mimi:** OK well, not really much Harry Potter in here. But that's because I don't want to rush everything. Or should I? And which book/movie do you guys think I should write this in? I have an idea but its up to the readers really. Oh and read'it'but'dont'believe'it is helping me write this, so you guys should read her Naruto stories! Thank you for reading and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mimi: **Another chapter! Finally! I was going to update on Wednesday but my sister and my cousin wouldn't let me finis. Then I just found out that something is wrong with my computer's internet because for three days straight has it not worked. The computer is fine, it works. It's just the Internet doesn't! It drives me nuts! The only way I can upload chapters is either the public library or on my parent's laptop. And since my parent's don't want to drive me over there or let me use their laptop, I'm stuck with nothing! What do I do?! Sorry, I'm rambling my uninteresting life to you readers. Happy father's Day, by the way. Hey That rhymed! Um... Read on!

Diclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 2

*Last Chapter*

_How many Exorcists would you require?" She drawled out dully. The man seemed to think about it then answered, "About five, if not more." Alice's eyes narrowed. "That would be us without one person." She looked around._

_"Well, I say… Lenalee stay out of this one. Maybe she could join us later, but right now we need about the amount he said to not look suspicious." She continued._

_Lenalee scowled and burst out with, "Well, why doesn't Alice? Everyone but her seems to fit in." Alice's bangs covered her eyes as she looked down in anger, her hands curled into fists. "If Nee-san won't go, I won't go either. And that wouldn't be very polite to the client, now would it? We need five people not four." Lacie said softly, putting a hand on Alice's shoulder._

_Lenalee look unconvinced and stuttered out, "Well then, another exorcist can take your place and –"_

_"No. I suggest these three men and the twins come." Albus said firmly. Lenalee nodded glumly and stepped back. Lacie looked up from consoling her sister to say, "You could stay and help your older brother. He would want that." Lenalee looked at her brother's hopeful face and nodded again, albeit reluctantly. "Take missions for now, Lenalee. You can join us later." Allen guaranteed, trying to console her. It seemed to work as she nodded firmly. "I'll take the mission later with others then, if that's alright. I would like to hear the details now, though." Dumbledore nodded and asked one final time, "Are you sure you are willing to do this?"_

_Once everyone nodded, he closed the door behind him and began._

*Now*

"Now, I have to warn you, this might be a shock to many of you." The old man warned everyone in the room. Everyone nodded and he continued.

"First of all, what do you think of magic?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone looked confused and couldn't answer as they didn't think about stories like that. Everyone except Alice and Lacie. They both glanced at each other and seemed to have a silent conversation before staring at the old man.

"Magic is something that is mentioned in stories many times but in different ways." Lavi stated but not answering the question. "There is one story of a great 'wizard' named Merlin who fought in a great war. There are stories of women using 'witchcraft' by making deals with the devil. And more."

"But what do you think of magic?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Do you believe it exists?" He asked in a low voice. Lavi had no answer to that as he was thinking about what he truly thought.

After that there was silence. Until Alice stated, "Magic is real from what my sister and I have seen." At this, everyone turned to them. Alice twitched.

"What? Surprised? You shouldn't be. Humans have always been… interested… in what they can't understand. Most believe it is part of the supernatural. Others think it can be explained properly through science. But everyone is always interested in magic and the sort. Even if they don't believe it. Even the Order uses a 'type' of magic." She continued, sneering the last part. Behind her, Lacie nodded with every word Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked cautiously. The twins stared at him curiously before answering. "Allen, your master is General Cross, am I right?" Lacie asked. When Allen nodded, the younger twin continued. "He uses magic to control Grave of Maria, a former exorcist. In the Asia branch, many of the superiors can 'summon' creatures to their aid."

At this explanation, everyone nodded and turned to Dumbledore. He smiled and said, "I am a wizard. My school is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. And I would like for you to protect my students from Akuma and the sort."

"What?!" Everyone screamed. Everyone had wide eyes, but Alice and Lacie looked at each other before glancing at Allen. Said boy was oblivious to their gaze and was stuttering out questions, as were the other exorcists.

The old man noticed this and took note of this but said nothing. "Yes, well, I would love to answer your questions but I have to go soon. The school year is starting soon and I have to prepare for a special event. I'm sure your superior has no qualms about explaining the details." Here, Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Komui who nodded enthusiastically.

Dumbledore nodded and continued. "Well, the main mission is to protect a boy who is destined to bring down the Dark Lord. He calls himself Lord Voldemort, but many refer to him as He Who Must Not Be Named…" There was some murmuring until Alice busted out laughing. Lacie tried to quiet her down but she also wore a small smile.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" the Headmaster inquired. Lacie opened her mouth to answer when Alice responded in a smug way, "Well, it seems as if you people already named him something, don't you think?" At this, everyone blinked.

"Hmm… True. But it's what others call him, not myself." Their client answered, eyes twinkling merrily. Lacie smiled back at him but gestured him to continue.

"Ah, of course. Well, that is my main concern. The mission is just to protect the school. Specific details will be reviewed with your supervisor." He ended with a smile.

Lacie stepped forward and bowed while responding with, "It is my pleasure to work with a man such as yourself. I look forward to working with you and your associates."

Alice blinked before she realized what her sister did. She smiled gently and mirrored said sister. "I am also pleased to be working with someone such as yourself. I may not act properly but my intentions are purely supportive. Please take care of me." She stated quietly.

Their client blinked and nodded. "Thank you for your help. I expect to see you soon." And with that, Dumbledore walked out.

"Well, I didn't expect that from you, Alice. Not so soon, anyway." Komui remarked teasingly. Alice shot up and slammed her hands down on Komui's desk, nearly breaking it in half. "What was that, Supervisor?" She grinned, an aura of darkness surrounding her. Komui winced but otherwise stayed calm. "Nothing. But I suggest going to pack your things. This will be a year long mission. So take as many things as you need, alright? You might want to hurry up as the train you need to take leaves in half an hour."

As soon as he finished, Alice rushed out. Everybody took a few seconds but rushed out and suddenly the hall was filled with yells.

"Alice! Wait up! Don't go to our old room; somebody's probably already living there!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Sorry sir!"

"Don't apologize, Lacie! This jerk needs to realize he needs to be polite to girls!"

"Che."

"BaKanda! Be nice!"

"Shut up, Moyashi!"

"My names Allen!"

"Alice, our stuff is in the hall, remember? We just came back."

"Oh right. Sorry guys!"

"Well, this is going to be rather interesting…" Komui said back in his office.

Reever looked at him tiredly. "Are you sure about this? After all, you're sending people that can barely manage to work together. I'm wondering if they will survive the whole year. No, a better question is, will the school be left standing?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not really."

"You wound me."

"Well, at least we have Lenalee around. She'll keep _you_ in check."

A knock on Komui's door interrupted their bickering.

"Come in", Komui replied cheerfully. The door opened to reveal Lacie.

"What is it, Lacie?" Bridgette asked.

"Um…" Lacie fidgeted. "Can I have the folders with the information? I'll pass them to everyone. And the letter too, please."

Komui nodded and passed her what she needed. "Why do you need the letter?"

"Just in case we need some more information or something. It might have something that we over look. It's alright if I take it, right?"

Komui nodded. "Be safe. Make sure nobody gets hurt."

Lacie nodded. Suddenly, she hugged Komui. "We didn't get the chance to thank before, so I'm doing it now. Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Komui was surprised but nodded and hugged her back. "You're family. I'm sure you would've done the same." She nodded and released him.

"Thank you. Goodbye, big brother." She winked and walked out of the room.

Reever gaped and stared at Komui. "She's your sister?!"

"No. But she treats everyone like family and gives them nicknames to what role they play in her life. All the other exorcists would probably be siblings or cousins to her." Komui answered, watching Lacie's disappearing form.

"Goodbye, Alice and Lacie Nightray."

* * *

Another ending. I don't know when I'm gonna update next, but for sure it's gonna be The Cursed Ones that I'll work on next. Please be patient with me! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi: Yo! I'm back! And with a new chapter.

**Alice:** Yeah, kinda sucky really.

**Mimi: **Eek! Don't say that! I tried my hardest while I had writer's block. Please forgive me for taking this long.

**Alice: **Please, they'll probably kidnap you and force you to write the next chapter. That is if they even like it.

**Lacie: **Sister!

**Alice:** *winces* Alright, alright. I'm leaving.*walks out of the room*

**Lacie: **Please enjoy.

Diclaimer: Mimi does not own harry Potter, D. Gray-Man, or anything related to it. That belongs to J.K. Rowling and Katsura Hoshino. Mimi just owns Lacie, Alice, and other things.

Chapter 3

_Reever gaped and stared at Komui. "She's your sister?!"_

_"No. But she treats everyone like family and gives them nicknames to what role they play in her life. All the other exorcists would probably be siblings or cousins to her." Komui answered, watching Lacie's disappearing form._

_"Goodbye, Alice and Lacie Nightray."_

"So… what information did Komui leave us with this time?" Alice asked, plopping down next to her sister. They were currently on a train to England, since Allen couldn't open an Ark close enough without attracting attention. Alice and Lacie had gotten a separate compartment from the boys, which was a good thing. Lavi had woken up and kept his distance from the twins warily. Lacie had figured it was best to keep the raging Alice away from him for a while and the boys had complied. Lacie looked at Alice with a disapproving look.

"Why don't you read it for once?" Lacie muttered, exasperated, before continuing in a louder voice, "Well, this time he gave us more than I expected. It says here that this Lord Voldemort person came into power almost half a century ago. He started killing people and eventually gained followers, willingly or not. It says he hates 'muggles and muggleborns'. Those are people who are non-magic folk or who are born with non-magic parents, respectively." She quickly said, answering Alice's unasked question.

Alice nodded and gestured for her twin to continue. Lacie nodded and said, "In time, his followers, called Death Eaters, were many and he was feared by many. He had killed many and it seemed like he would take over. But then, when going after a family of three, something changed. He killed the father and then the mother, but when he striked at the child, no baby, it backfired." She stopped. Alice looked at the floor. "So that boy is all alone, huh? Just like us then." She murmured.

"No. That baby grew up with his aunt, uncle and cousin. But they weren't very fond of him, I'm afraid." Lacie answered, looking at the pictures that had been provided to them. There lay three pictures: one of a couple with a baby, one with another couple with a different baby, and one of a teenaged boy.

The first picture had a smiling red-haired woman with green eyes next to a smiling man with had black hair and hazel eyes. In their arms, they held an adorable baby boy with his father's hair and his mother's eyes.

Lacie's eyes softened as she looked at the smiling family. Alice noticed her twin's expression and looked at the picture. A strange look passed over her face for a second before she looked away, hiding her face behind a curtain of hair. Lacie looked at her in surprise and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Alice shrugged it off and grabbed the folder, her eyes skimming over the information. She skipped the first picture and went to the one with the other family.

This picture was of another family of three. The mother was a thin woman with blonde hair and narrowed, pale eyes. Next to her was a big, beefy man with a thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. In their arms they held a baby boy with thick curly blonde hair, small watery blue eyes and a pink face.

Alice looked at them with disgust, for they had a superior look to them. Lacie looked at them and gave a weak smile. "They… look nice." She stammered. Alice scoffed and shook her head, muttering something about insolent brats and presumptuous parents. Lacie giggled, but didn't say anything. Then they looked at the last picture.

There is a single person on it. A teen boy. He had very messy black hair and really pretty green eyes that were almond-shaped. He wore glasses and had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

Alice looked at him with curious eyes. "He's the savior of their world? He looks fragile. And didn't that evil man die already?" She asked her sister. Lacie grabbed the folder and replied, "Well, apparently he's still alive and trying to regain his power again. He's apparently also made some come backs, but the boy has managed to prevent his return. And Lord Voldemort's planning his revenge for the one who humiliated him. Or so our client believes."

"Hm… Glad it's not us then." Alice said jokingly. Lacie looked at her sister somberly and said, "No. We have something more important to do, huh?"

Alice stiffened and looked outside at the peaceful scenery. "Yeah, we're all just full of surprises, aren't we? That boy, Walker, he's the 'destroyer of time' and the 14th's host, isn't he? And his guard dog! A Crow! Oh, I hate them, being forced to bend to the Vatican's will at a young age. Then that Lavi boy is Bookman Jr. And as for Kanda… I don't know. I heard he's been at the Order forever. Almost as long as a Crow would, I think." Alice grumbled.

Lacie looked at Alice contemptuously. "Sister! It's not nice to gossip!" She scolded. Alice frowned. "I am not gossiping! Don't compare me to old ladies!" She shot back.

Lacie looked at her sister humorlessly. "I won't if you stop this at once."

Alice glowered at her sister. Said sister stared right back at her with the same fierceness. Alice sighed and nodded then continued staring out the window. "And then there's us. We're different, aren't we? Whatever. So what are we going to do know?" She inquired.

"Apparently, the boy -Harry Potter- will be staying with his best friend from school and going to an event. We're all going to accompany them with minimum contact but first we have to meet them. We're going to be professional. But before that, we're going to meet the boy's uncle and aunt as he is with them at the moment. It should be a pleasant conversation considering they hate anything _abnormal_." Lacie hummed.

Alice stiffened before grinning. She turned to Lacie, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well, won't this be fun?"

* * *

**Mimi:** I'm sorry! Please don't hate me for the super short chapter!

**Lacie: **I'm sure they won't.

**Alice: **Speak for yourself. I wasn't satisfied with this chapter, myself. I want more screen time!

**Mimi: **B-but you already had most of the chapter!

**Alice:** But I want more! Andf the chapter was super short! And although Lacie won't say it, I bet she wants more time too!

**Mimi:** *gasps and turns to said character* Is that true?

**Lacie:** *Blushes* W-well, it would be nice.

**Mimi: ***nods* Ok then, I'll see what you can do. But I need suggestions from the readers and reviewers. If you don't want to review - even if I would like the reviews - then PM me. I'm running out of ideas with this huge writer's block!

**Lacie: **Um, but before that shouldn't we get going to the thank you's?

**Mimi: **Right! Sorry I couldn't do this last chapter, I was in a hurry to post.

* * *

**Halley Vanaria: **Yes and I have updated again! If you want, I could pair Kanda with one of the sisters. Allen is already taken by someone, as Diavo requested that specific pairing. I wasn't planning for any other pairings, but if everyone doesn't mind, or you really want, I will pair Kanda up with whichever sister you choose.

Um...Lacie and Alice say thanks for the compliments.*Looks at Alice, who is staring... coldly* What? You are kinda cold to others, like Kanda.*Alice scoffs and walks away*

I'm glad you loved it and thank you for reviewing!

**read'it'but'dont'believe'it':** It might have lasted through Fred and George's pranking, but that's because it was only that. Pranking. No, Alice might challenge everyone without thinking and destroy the castle. Or the forest, depending on where they are. Good reasoning though. Thanks for reviewing!

**SakuraKoi:** Um... does this mean you like it? Is there something you have problems with? Is something not to your liking? Do you think my characters are too Mary Su-ish? Am I blabbing too much? Sorry, it's just I'm worried that it doesn't live up to your standards. I accept critique, so long as it is justified properly. Am I too pushy? Sorry! Thank you for reviewing, though!

**Hyper Alchemy: **Yup, and another chapter. My computer is better now, actually. That's why I'm updating better. I won't give up on my stories, and my friends won't let me anyway, so no worries! Thank you for your kind words and thank you for reviewing!

**Will of the Abyss-AllenxRoad: **I'm glad this is your favorite crossover! I, um, accept your love and give you mine. You also write amazing stories. Sorry for this chapter being so short. Oh, I might add some Sherlock. Which do you prefer, the show or the movies or what? Thank you for your kind words and thank you for reviewing!

**Guest: **I agree, but Lenalee is coming back towards the middle of the story for sure. I'm glad you like this story and here's your next update. I actually was aiming for the OCs to be somewhat like from Pandora Hearts, and your the second person to have told me that. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Mimi: **And that's a wrap~! Hope you all liked it-

**Alice: **Not so fast! Remember what you have to tell them!

**Mimi:**Huh?

**Lacie:** Your party and stuff...

**Mimi: **Oh right, I have my birthday party coming up. It's gonna be huge and my parents might keep me on my toes. That's one reason this chapter took so long to come. The other is the famous writer's block. Anyway, I might not have the chance to write chapters for one week, at the most. So the next chapters for all my stories might take a bit. Please be patient with me. And please review! Until next time!


End file.
